As an image formation apparatus such as a reproducing machine, a printer, a facsimile or the like, there is one where a latent image is formed on a latent image carrier using an electrostatic photographic process, developer (hereinafter, referred to as toner, too) as a fine particle is attached to the latent image to develop the latent image and visualize the latent image as a toner image, and an image is formed by transferring the toner image onto a recording medium (including an intermediate transferring member).
In such an image formation apparatus, as a development device for developing a latent image, there has been conventionally known one where toner which is stirred in a development device is carried to a surface of a developing roller which is a developing agent carrier, the toner is transported to a position opposed to a surface of a latent image carrier by rotating the developing roller, the latent image of the latent image carrier is developed, toner which has not been transferred to the latent image carrier is recovered in the development device after the development by rotation of the developing roller, toner is newly stirred/charged and carried and transported.
Also, as the image formation apparatus, there has been known one where developing is carried out by a so-called jumping developing system where toner is transferred from a developing roller to a latent image carrier with non-contact, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 09-197781 and JP-A 09-329947.
Further, as the image formation apparatus, there has been known one where toner is transported on a developing roller surface using electrostatic force, toner is separated from the developing roller surface by attracting force occurring between the toner and a latent image carrier to be attached to a latent image carrier surface, as described in JP-A 05-19615, or one where toner is transported at a position opposed to a latent image carrier using a transporting base plate for transporting toner with electrostatic force, and the toner is separated from a transporting surface with attracting force occurring between the latent image carrier and the toner to be attached to a surface of the latent image carrier, as described in JP-A 59-18375 or the like.
Also, as another image formation apparatus, there has been known a flying type (toner jetting type) image formation apparatus where a control electrode is disposed between a developing roller carrying toner and a recording medium and aback electrode is disposed behind the recording medium, toner is made flyable in a direction of the recording medium by generating electric field between the back electrode and the developing roller, and an image is formed on the recording medium by selectively controlling the flying of toner with the control electrode, as described in JP-A 11-170591, JP-A 11-115235 and JP-A 11-179951.
Also, as fine particles transporting apparatus for transporting fine particles such as toner particles, there has been one where fine particles are transported using spatial travelling-wave field, as described in JP-A 07-267363. This apparatus is structured such that a spatial travelling-wave field is formed around an electrode by applying a driving voltage to the electrode and repelling force and driving force act and charged fine particles by the travelling-wave field so that the fine particles are transported in a travelling direction of the field. As a classifying apparatus for classifying fine particles such as toner particles or the like using this spatial travelling-wave field, there has been proposed one where classification (fractionation) is performed by applying electrostatic force, weight, centrifugal force or the like to the fine particles, as described in JP-A8-149859.
However, in the image formation apparatus provided with the development device applying toner to a latent image carrier using the developing roller, or the flying type image formation apparatus where toner is carried on a developing roller and the toner is flied from the developing roller to a recording medium by controlling an electric field, toner invades a space between the developing roller and a side plate of the development device, in which the toner is rubbed and toner solidification occurs, which results in adverse influence on an image, or a seal member around the development device has been degraded according time elapse, toner is scattered by stirring/charging the developer or toner in the development device, which results in a background dirt of an image.
Furthermore, when toner has been charged by frictional charging or charging due to corona discharging, saturated charged toner section and unsaturated charge toner section exist in a mixed manner so that the toner has a large charge distribution. When such toner is forcibly transferred to a developing roller using a magnetic brush or a transferring roller, toner section of the toner which has been once carried on the developing roller is detached from the developing roller in a state where a developing speed of the developing roller is a speed (linear speed of 100 cm/VHF or so) so that toner may be scattered or a background for a formed image becomes dirty easily.
Further, in the development device which performs the so-called jumping development, since delivery and reception of toner which has been charged with a high voltage must be performed, there is a problem that a high voltage power source is required, which results in large-sizing of an apparatus and increase in cost.
On the other hand, the present inventors have studied the conventional electrostatic transportation device which transports toner using an electrostatic force obtained by a spatial travelling-wave field and they have found that, in the conventional electrostatic transportation device where each of a plurality of electrodes is set to be 150 to 250 μm and an interval between the electrodes is set to be 250 to 500 μm, toner stays in a mountain manner between the adjacent electrodes so that stable toner transportation can not be achieved effectively.
Also, when toner is transported by an electrostatic force, since toner particles are different in size and shape, there is such a problem that it is difficult to achieve a stable transportation, it is required to achieve matching between the toner and the charging member in the conventional electrostatic transporting apparatus, and so on.